une once d'espoir
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Ils ont des regrets bien sûr, le contraire serait étonnant étant donné la longévité de leur existence...


Titre : Une once d'espoir…  
Pairing : Helen/John.

Rating : k

Genre : romance, POV  
Spoilers : spoilers de la saison 2. Post-haunted.  
Disclaimer : Sanctuary n'est pas toujours pas à moi... même pas John malheureusement.  
Résumé : Ils ont des regrets bien sûr, le contraire serait étonnant étant donné la longévité de leur existence...  
Défi : les regrets.  
Notes : Admettons que John ait réussi à se débarrasser de son compagnon maléfique.

Je dédie cette fic à Elo qui a la gentillesse de supporter mes jérémiades incessantes – lorsque je ne parviens pas à écrire ce que je veux – et de faire ma bêta-lectrice.

Elle a des regrets bien sûr, qui n'en a pas, et quand on a eu comme elle, une vie aussi longue, on a largement le temps de se reprocher certains faits. Elle a des regrets mais elle a appris à vivre avec, …c'est loin d'être évident, c'est juste essentiel quand l'immortalité s'étend à vos pieds.  
Certains de ses regrets sont plus lourds à porter que d'autres, plus profonds, plus douloureux, tels des boulets qui s'accrochent à vos chevilles, des fardeaux qui tentent de vous enchaîner et qui vous laissent presque sans vie.  
Les pertes, on apprend à vivre avec, au bout d'un certain temps, on s'y habitue, mais pas toujours. Parfois, la sensation est si forte qu'elle vous empêche même de respirer…  
John, Ashley... les piliers de son existence. Ses plus grandes joies, ses regrets les plus intenses. Elle a pourtant appris à vivre sans eux, ou du moins – pour être plus exact - elle a appris à exister sans eux.  
Helen est une battante. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle s'est donné les moyens de survivre dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour elle – qui n'était pas adapté à son indépendance et à sa vivacité d'esprit – et qu'elle a plié à son image.  
Elle a cependant dû renoncer aux rêves de bonheur qu'elle avait fondé une nuit pas comme les autres, une nuit où tous ses espoirs semblaient à portée de main. La nuit où comme dans les contes de fées, son prince charmant lui avait fait sa demande. Personne ne lui avait dit pourtant que parfois dans les histoires, le prince charmant se transforme en monstre et alors, les contes de fées et les rêves insensés qui vont avec, s'envolent.

Elle a compris l'injustice de la vie, les caprices du destin, tout ce qui fait les méandres de l'existence. Elle sait l'intensité des sentiments qu'ils soient l'amour le plus pur ou la haine la plus destructrice. Elle connaît le goût de la trahison, l'amertume qui se propage lentement dans vos veines. Elle sait tout de la perte des êtres chers. Elle a appris à vivre en permanence avec ce sentiment, celui que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle finit par perdre les êtres auxquels elle tient le plus. Elle a compris depuis longtemps que la seule alliée fidèle qu'elle aura toujours reste la solitude... Mais elle a conscience que tous ces épreuves l'ont façonné, ont fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui.  
Elle pourrait regretter d'avoir expérimenté le sang de vampire, elle le fait parfois... Elle aurait pu avoir la vie qu'elle avait si ardemment désiré, au coté de John, avec Ashley, peut-être auprès d'autres enfants... une vie heureuse, une vie qui ne lui est désormais autorisée que dans ses rêves. Mais elle n'aurait pas non plus accompli tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comment pourrait-elle penser à son seul bonheur, quand la vie de tant d'êtres est en jeu.

Alors oui, elle a parfois ses instants de nostalgie. Elle doit vivre en sachant qu'elle n'a pu sauver ni son enfant, ni l'homme qu'elle aimait – qu'elle aime encore -.  
Mais elle a surtout des espoirs pour l'avenir, parce qu'elle réalise que lorsqu'on a tout perdu, les espoirs sont la seule raison qui reste de continuer à se battre.

Il a des regrets bien sûr, comment ne pourrait-il pas en avoir, après toutes les atrocités qu'il a commise. Il sait désormais qu'il n'en était pas entièrement responsable, mais pour autant, cela ne fera pas revenir les nombreuses personnes qu'il a tué... cela n'enlèvera pas non plus la douleur qu'il a affligé à Helen et cela ne leur rendra pas leur fille.  
Des souvenirs l'assaillent en permanence dans ses cauchemars, des réminiscences de cette vie passée dans les ténèbres, dans l'obscurité la plus profonde où aucune lumière ne pouvait l'atteindre... pas même celle pourtant éclatante de la femme aimée.  
Il a eu si souvent l'impression d'être seulement observateur de sa propre vie. Ce qu'il était, l'hôte d'une force maléfique qui n'aspirait qu'à la rage et au sang.  
Il est presque heureux d'ailleurs de ces fantômes qui le poursuivent sans cesse, qui le font culpabiliser, qui l'éveillent chaque nuit, tremblant et en sueur, parce que cela contribue à lui rendre son humanité, à le faire redevenir peu à peu lui-même.

Bien sûr, depuis cette prise de conscience, il se rend également compte de tout ce qu'il a perdu avec plus de clarté que jamais. Il sait que toutes ses chances de reconquérir Helen un jour se sont envolées, qu'il ne sera plus jamais près d'elle. Il comprend qu'il n'aura jamais la chance de connaître sa fille. Il a conscience de tout ce à côté de quoi il est passé.  
Mais par-dessus tout, il sait que ses regrets ne lui rendront pas la vie qu'il avait, avant le sang de vampire, avant le début de toute cette tragique histoire.  
Il l'a accepté parce qu'il n'a guère d'autre choix en réalité ; il peut seulement tenter de se racheter… aux yeux du monde, aux yeux d'Helen surtout ; non pas pour obtenir l'absolution ou la rédemption, non pas dans l'espoir d'une seconde chance, mais pour démontrer qu'elle n'a pas eu tort de lui faire confiance, de l'aimer, que tout n'était pas mensonge et tromperie, que ce nous qu'il avait tant convoité était réel. Il cherche seulement à lui montrer qu'elle peut encore avoir confiance en lui, qu'il peut encore l'aider, la soutenir... et que malgré tout ce qui les sépare, cette promesse - qu'il lui a faîte il y a si longtemps - continuera à perdurer tant qu'il existera. Il doit vivre pour pouvoir la protéger, la préserver. .. même si ça doit être de lui. Et il réalise que ce ne sont pas ses regrets qui le maintiennent en vie, mais ce sont ses espoirs qui le font avancer.


End file.
